A Different Rebellion
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Sebastian wanted to start a Bionic Rebellion, but the truth was that Bree already had a rebellion within her: her heart fighting against her mind. AU. My Secret Santa gift to Susz. (I do not own Lab Rats.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A Different Rebellion**

 **By The Meepy Freak**

 **For Susz (Lab Rats Secret Santa)**

For a genius, Chase was an idiot at best. How could he just give Sebastian Mr. Davenport's _password_ of all things? Passwords were confidential for a reason! Now, because of Chase's foolishness, Bree and her brothers had to fight a man with _all_ of his bionics unlocked. It seemed impossible. Sebastian was too powerful. He would destroy them all.

"How did he use all his abilities at once?" Bree asked, both exasperated and at awe at the power Sebastian contained.

"He cannot," Chase's eyes widened in realization, and Bree knew that they had some hope, "Not for long. If we can get him to max out his abilities, it will fry his chip."

Bree interjected, "And he does not know that?"

At Chase's head shake, Bree exclaimed, "Finally! Something that you did not share with your BFF."

"Da, da..," Chase pointed his finger in her direction as he retaliated, "ex- BFF,"

She glare at Chase. Even he knew that was a poor argument.

"Just follow my lead. We have to keep him on the offensive.

"Hey Sebastian. Let us see what you got."

As Chase stepped out into Sebastian's line of fire, Bree struggled to wrap her mind around the situation. She knew that this was the wrong time to ponder over her thoughts, but this was different. _Sebastian_ was different. He was somebody that Bree trusted, and she could not believe that he would turn against them. She felt as if she was in a nightmare. This could not be happening. Sebastian was good. He had to be.

When Bree had met him, he was just a regular bionic soldier, S-3. She noticed his cuteness and dashing looks, but her thoughts did not expand from there. She barely even knew the guy. Even if she did admire his assertiveness and courage when he named himself Sebastian instead of Julio, the respect she had gained for him remained that way, emotion-free. She thought Sebastian suited him better anyway.

It was the constant flirting that made her feel weak in his presence. She could not help but blush at all of his compliments. She felt flattered and special inside unlike with Bob's weird flirting. He loved her. He had to. Nobody could flirt that much without a crush. The last time Bree flirted that much was with Owen, her last boyfriend.

She would often think back to when she had to babysit Chase and Sebastian when both of them were arguing. Her little brother was being his annoying self, as usual, but Sebastian was standing up to him with the fire and determination that Bree loved. Afterwards, when she asked about Chase's and Sebastian's new friendship, Chase was complaining to her that he and Sebastian would never have a truce because Sebastian thought she was 'pretty cute'. Obviously, Chase went on about how weird it was for Sebastian to tell him that, but Bree tuned him out. Sebastian had liked her from the beginning, and she was almost confident that she liked him that long too.

Snapping Bree out of her thoughts, Leo's gaze was on Chase who was currently on defense from Sebastian's attacks, "We need to help him. It is too much for one person."

Bree nodded, moving to place herself away from the safety of the pillar to get hit alongside Chase. However, as she did so, she could not help but stare at Sebastian. He was raging, obviously, and he almost looked as if he was not a human anymore but the soldier Krane had built to stop Adam, Bree, and Chase. It was too much for Bree to handle as she rolled back to the pillar for safety. Leo gave her a questioning look, but Bree ignored him. This was the man she loved. She could not help the demise of her newest crush.

"Hey Sebastian," Adam put himself in Sebastian's line of attack. "Hit Chase again!"

Both Bree and Leo could not help but face palm as Adam ran back to the safety of the pillar.

Sebastian aimed one blast at the pillar, shaking it, before administering multiple blasts at Chase in a row. Like the intelligent person Bree knew Sebastian was, he did not allow Chase time to recover from the past offenses before he attacked again. This time, the energy blast contacted with Chase's thigh as he fell backwards into the wall. Even from the pillar, Bree could tell that Chase was bleeding severely and would not be able to move.

The rabid bionic, only starting to fizz, slowly walk towards Chase, taunting him with the laser pitchfork that materialised in his hand. His other hand was directed at the pillar, threatening Bree, Leo, and Adam. All four of them were stuck. Any movement or word would result in somebody getting killed. Bree felt salty tears run down her face like daggers.

She wanted to throw up inside since she knew that at this point, she would be the one to topple over the enemy. Bree was definitely fast enough to avoid Sebastian's attacks and save Chase unlike Leo and Adam, but to do so would cause Sebastian to try and attack her, frying his chip. Logically, the decision was clear, and all three of her brothers were eyeing her in urgency. Emotionally, Bree was conflicted. She had to choose between her brother and her love.

Her little brother has been a pain in the neck from birth, always managing to be annoying in one form or another. Bree vaguely remembered when he used to follow her around and flick her when he was about 2 years old and she was 3 years old just to annoy and hurt her. He had multiple phases where he would ask too many questions and even cry at everything. Now, he was one of the cockiest people that Bree could even imagine meeting. The list just seemed to expand from there. However, Chase was an amazing listener, and he would do anything for Bree and the rest of his family. He was Bree's brother, and that should be enough for her.

On the other hand, Sebastian was perfect. He was handsome, charming, sweet, and determined. He was smart enough to maintain a proper conversation, strong enough to not rely on Bree for everything, and fast enough to keep up with her. He also liked her, or at least Bree thought he did. To her, Sebastian seemed like _the one_ , but he was (ex)BFFs with _Chase_ , an automatic warning sign. However, Bree loved him, and that was enough for her.

"We were best friends," Bree heard Chase whimper to Sebastian, and she grimaced at how young Chase sounded. Leo stiffened up beside her, his bionic arm latching Adam in place, knowing that any move would only speed the process of Chase's death.

Sebastian gritted his teeth as he put more power to the laser pitchfork in his hand, guaranteeing Chase's death, "You killed my father, so you have to pay."

Chase retaliated with his life, "We are your family."

"No, you are not," Sebastian's grin was unbearable.

He raised the pitchfork up, ready to launch it in Chase's chest, and time slowed down for Bree. Chase was defenseless, unable to move and too exhausted to use his bionics. Bree was surprised that Chase was not unconscious already with the amount of blood that poured out of him. Leo was pale from the sight of all of the blood, and he seemed frozen in a state of fear and shock. Even Adam was unmoving with an expression of dejection. He looked resigned to the fact that Chase would die with tears on his face. Bree was Chase's only hope (at least that was what she convinced herself). She had to do something.

Not thinking, Bree escaped the little safety that the pillar provided, and she could see the three pairs of eyes from all three of her brothers widen.

"I love you."

Sebastian's laser pitchfork died in his hands as he turned around to face her. Chase finally lost consciousness from both shock and the bleeding cut on his thigh. Adam and Leo simultaneously said "Wait… what?!" though Adam cheered a bit beforehand in obliviousness.

All Bree could focus on was Sebastian though as he walked towards her. Would he kill her or say that he loved her back? Did he even love her back? Thoughts fluttered in her head as she tried to read Sebastian's face. This was the guy who, less than a minute ago, was ready to kill her brother. This was a guy who wanted revenge for his father's death and should hate her guts for causing it.

Bree closed her eyes to delay the inevitable. He was going to kill her. He had to kill her. He had almost killed Chase, his best friend. Why would he hesitate in killing her?

At Leo's gasp, Bree felt a chill massaging her lips. He was kissing her. Sebastian, her true love, liked her back so much that he was kissing her. Smiling, she reciprocated the kiss just as passionately, forgetting about her previous worries. The only emotions that formed in her head were relief and joy. She wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted _him_ to last forever.

Sebastian drew back from the kiss and smiled as she opened her eyes. His face was soft, and Bree found herself melting at the pure emotion. She loved him, and he finally knew it.

"I love you too."

With that phrase, Bree knew that everything would be just fine.

* * *

 **Checklist: AU, BreexSebastian, Action, Family, Hurt/Injured, Chase, when Chase gets hurt, Hero/Heroine struggles, under T, and everyone lives happily. :)**

 **Susz, I hope you like this story since I tried my best. I do not usually write stories like this (especially Romance stories that end happily), so I hope it turned out fine. Happy 2016! I hope you write even more this year. You are a new member, and you have already written 9 wonderful stories. Welcome to the Lab Rats community!**


End file.
